


What a Day

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, 2009 Phil Lester, 2009 au, Bottom Dan Howell, Dan Howell/Phil Lester in Love, Dom Phil Lester, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, dan cums in his pants, not full sex, oct 19 2009 reimagine, reimagine of that day in history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Dan moaned at Phil's words, opening his throat to take as much of Phil's now fully hard cock he could fit. He took a breath before he began to bob, leaving his throat open to take all of Phil into his mouth with every bob. He felt the head of Phil's cock hitting the back of his throat with every push down. He had no idea where all this confidence came from, and he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but everything felt right and he definitely would love to do this again.~*~*~aka a 2009 au of the first day Dan and Phil meet in person, where they spend a day around town, go back to Phil's house to play drunk truth or day, and some hq smut of the two lads ensues.





	What a Day

Their day together had been more amazing so far than Dan could even wrap his head around. Phil had taken him to Starbucks after picking him up at the train station, wandering them into an Apple Store where they took the obligatory YouTuber selfie on the display models, they took a trip up to Skybar, enjoying the view even if they didn't get much while they were up there, and Phil decided to end their day with a trip to the Manchester Eye.

Phil insisted he buy Dan's ticket, not letting the younger boy even near the ticket booth knowing he would try to pass his own money to the teenager behind the glass. He brought the ticket back to Dan, a smile wide across his face.

"Let me take you on this ride," Phil said softly, knowing his own intentions, wondering if he would be brave enough to follow through on them though.

"Okay, okay. I succumb, your treat," Dan giggled softly, a smile plastered on his face like it had been all day as he accepted the ticket from Phil, "but next time's on me," he added with a playful wink.

The two boys had been flirting with each other on and off all day with neither of them really brave enough to make the first move. They both could feel the tension between them, they both really did like each other as more than just friends, but both boys were scared of ruining their friendship.

Phil smiled at Dan, attempting a playful wink back at Dan but finding himself unable to wink and ending up dramatically blinking at Dan, causing an eruption of laughter between both boys.

They waited in line for the Eye together in what felt like a comfortable silence, but Dan was unaware of the turmoil running its way through Phil's mind. Phil wanted to make this ride the most special part of the day and he was determined to kiss Dan once they reached the top. His feelings for the younger boy had been flowing through his veins all day, his mind in pure bliss starting from the moment he spotted Dan coming off the train, to the way their arms kept accidentally brushing together while Dan swayed around to take in the scenery.

While Dan looked calm, his own brain was spinning in chaos. He was completely enamored with Phil Lester, who, by some grace of god, was spending the day with him. He liked Phil more than as just a friend, and he was sure Phil knew that, too, but he was almost sure that Phil just wanted to be friends with him. Phil was known to be flirty with the camera and Dan was sure that what he thought was flirting from Phil was just his personality, not him really wanting Dan.

_There's no way he really wants me; He just wants to be friends; There's no way he really wants me; Calm yourself, at least you're here with him,_  Dan repeated over and over in his head as he swayed around, taking in all the beauty that was surrounding them. Not only was it first time with Phil, this was his first time in Manchester too, so he could at least appreciate all of it.

"Hey, it's our turn to climb in," Phil ushered as the employee opened the door to the car for them.

"Oh, yeah," Dan whispered as he shook his head to clear it, a smile going wide across his face as they climbed into the car.

"Lots on that mind?" Phil mused, playfully ruffling the hair he knew Dan took at least 35 minutes to straighten.

"Plenty, and heeyyyy!!" Dan answered, shaking his hair out and combing through it with his fingers, trying to make it as perfect as he was.

"You're too cute," Phil said as he sat down in on the bench next to Dan, wanting to be close to him rather than taking the bench across from the younger boy.

_Holy shit, he's sitting right next to me_ , ran through Dan's mind as he looked around the booth they were in,  _why didn't he take the one across from me?_

Phil stared out the side of the box, taking in the scenery like it was the first time he'd ever ridden. He was nervous as all hell but didn't want it to show. 

"Isn't it beautiful up here?" Phil asked softly, reaching out without looking and lacing his fingers through Dan's, his heart racing at the gentle contact.

Dan's heart picked up as Phil laced their fingers together, staring down at how perfectly their hands fit together.

"It really is," Dan replied with a smile, still staring at their hands rather than where Phil was.

Phil wasn't paying attention until he felt Dan squeeze his hand. He looked down to Dan's hand snaked with his as he realised that's where Dan's focus was too.

"You know, I'm really glad you're here," Phil said softly, moving his focus to Dan's face where he was greeted with a bright smile.

"I'm glad I came," Dan replied, his voice just as soft, if not softer, than Phil's.

Both boys felt their heart rates pick up as they gazed into each other's eyes, appreciating each other like they'd never seen each other before.

Before Dan could even think, Phil's lips were on his, kissing him ever so softly and gently. Dan could feel his hesitance as he pulled away what felt like too soon, barely giving Dan the chance to kiss him back.

Phil pulled back, his heart still racing as he stared at Dan's face, a blush creeping up onto his own cheeks as he waited for Dan's reaction.

Dan smiled back at Phil like an idiot, leaning forward to initiate the kiss this time, his nose nearly crushing Phil's as his enthusiasm was released in the kiss. Dan disconnected their hands to throw his arms around Phil's neck, holding the two of them together as they kissed, Phil kissing back with his own enthusiasm. Neither boy wanted to pull away, their kiss soft and gentle for about a half a revolution of the Eye, bringing them to the very top where the Ferris Wheel stopped.

Dan pulled away from Phil with a shy smile, his gaze moving down to their laps without undoing his arms from around Phil's neck.

"Well, now I know how you feel," Dan whispered down to his lap, "and I know my feelings aren't one-sided."

"Of course they aren't, Dan" Phil replied with a smile, bringing his hand up to pull Dan's face up so he could look into Dan's chocolate brown eyes.

"I've spent all day thinking about how I'd get your attention," Dan said softly, his eyes looking everywhere but Phil's eyes.

"You've had my attention for a long time," Phil said with a smile, tilting his head down to kiss Dan's nose.

Dan blushed a deep crimson, his heart swelling with joy as he processed what Phil said.

They stayed gazing deep into each other's eyes as they finished the ride, enjoying their moment locked together where no one but them really seemed to exist. As they came to the end, they separated from each other, Phil reaching out and grabbing Dan's hand as they left the ride, smiled plastered wide across their face as they walked down the exit ramp to the street.

"Back to my place?" Phil offered as he stood close to Dan, looking deep into the chocolate brown irises he'd grown very fond of.

"Sounds perfect," Dan answered, his smile wider than ever before, "lead the way," he added with a giggle, reminding Phil that he had absolutely no idea how to get around town.

Phil chuckled softly before taking off for his house, walking slow enough to let Dan appreciate everything that was around them. They walked in a comfortable silence as Dan gazed at everything around them while Phil gazed at Dan. The town wasn't anything new to Phil, he'd lived in this area for his whole life, but Dan being here was new to him and the thought of them having limited time together made it all the more important to Phil to remember every detail of Dan.

Before they knew it they were back at Phil's house, Phil stepping ahead to open the door for Dan and let him into the house. Dan smiled a silent thank you as he stepped into Phil's house, not taking too many steps as it was quite the spooky house that he was genuinely scared to be alone in.

Having given Dan the grand tour when they came to drop off Dan's luggage, Phil felt comfortable in the plan he'd formed, "Hey, head up to my room and I'll meet you up there with snacks and drinks. Pull up a laptop and we can watch a movie or whatever you choose," Phil said softly, placing an ever so soft, chaste kiss to Dan's lips before gently shooing him up to his room as he turned to the kitchen.

Dan nodded shyly, leaning up as Phil kissed him before turning on his heels to scurry his way up to Phil's bedroom.

Dan hurried up to Phil's room, not taking the time to look around like he did when they'd come to drop off his belongings. He shut the door behind him once he was in Phil's room, leaning against the door to take a long deep breath. Though he was happier than ever, it was a lot to process at once, and all he could think was he wanted everything with Phil, he was ready for it all. He quickly changed into his pyjama pants, tossing his black skinnies and boxers into his bag, comfortable enough with Phil to wear his pyjamas like he did at home, loose on his hips and with no boxers underneath.

Phil chuckled softly as he heard Dan move quickly though the house, taking a long deep breath of his own as he heard his bedroom door close. He hadn't realised before how much he really liked Dan, to the point of nearly being in love with him. As he poured two glasses of candy flavoured vodka over ice for them, bringing the whole bottle upstairs along with a bag of freshly popped popcorn for them to share.

"Dan, did you pick something?" Phil called as he was nearly at his bedroom door.

"There's nothing great on," Dan whined loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Well then we can play a game," Phil replied as he pushed the door open, setting the bottle and popcorn on to his bed while he handed Dan his drink.

"Thank you, and sounds fun," Dan replied as he accepted the drink, sitting cross-legged on Phil's bed. He took a long sip of the drink, surprised by the sweet flavour but also by it being vodka that Phil handed him.

"What kind of game are you thinking since you brought and entire bottle of vodka up here with you?" Dan questioned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully as he patted the spot in front of him.

"Truth or Dare?" Phil offered as he sat down on the bed where Dan was offering, an innocent smile wide across his face.

~*~*~

Nearly 60 truths and dares later the boys were a tipsy, giggly mess. They were slowly becoming less and less shy to have their hands on each other.

"I dare you to strip from your pjs to your boxers," Phil dared to Dan, completely unaware of Dan's usual sleeping setup.

"Uh, I never have boxers under my pyjamas," Dan answered, his cheeks flushing a deep red as he admitted that fact.

"Brave enough to stand there in nothin for me, Danny?" Phil teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Dan.

"Only if you answer this for me, first," Dan offered, standing up off the bed with his hands at the waist of his pants.

"Go for it," Phil pushed gently.

"Will you, AmazingPhil, be the boyfriend of me, danisnotonfire?" Dan asked, his voice almost too soft to be heard from across the room where he was.

"I would absolutely love to be," Phil answered, loud enough for Dan to hear across the room.

"All I needed to hear," Dan said before dropping his pyjama pant bottoms, letting them pool at his ankles as he stood there, his flaccid cock hanging down, his whole bottom half exposed for Phil to see.

Phil's eyes bugged slightly as he took in the sight of a quite naked Dan standing right in front of him.

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers," Dan boldly said, downing the last of his drink, hoping Phil would accept his dare.

Phil nodded with a playful smile, climbing off the bed to strip down out of his shirt and his own black skinnies to his Pikachu boxers.

They stood in front of each other, Dan in only his shirt and Phil in only his boxers, each of them letting their eyes roam up and down each other's bodies. Neither of them had seen each other this exposed before, Dan slightly more than Phil, and it was breath taking for the both of them.

Phil couldn't take it anymore, closing the gap between them in one step to connect their lips together. His arms snaked tight around Dan's small waist as he kissed the younger boy, holding the boy tight to him as they kissed.

Dan smiled into the kiss, letting his body fall against Phil's as he kissed back. He ran his tongue along the lower lip of the older boy, silently asking for entrance to deepen the kiss.

Phil gasped softly, his lips parting just enough for Dan. Dan's tongue moved to explore Phil's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance before Dan succumbed, letting Phil lead him.

Dan threw his arms around Phil's neck, pushing the taller boy back towards the bed, breaking the kiss just long enough to push Phil down onto the bed. Dan giggled softly as he crawled over top of him, bringing their lips back together in a much more heated kiss, this time really showing his intentions.

Phil held on tight to Dan's hips as he kissed him, a smile wide across his face as they kissed. He snaked his hands up Dan's loose shirt, pulling it up and breaking their kiss to pull Dan's shirt over his head, tossing it aside to be found later.

Dan sat up on Phil's hips, his breathing heavy as he ground his hips ever so slightly down onto Phil's.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Dan mumbled, his fingers playing with the waistband of Phil's boxers.

"How about you change that, Dan," Phil toyed, seeing if he would actually do it.

Dan nodded, lifting his hips up just enough to pushed Phil's boxers down as a far as he could reach, "You can kick them the rest of the way," He mumbled, his eyes unable to look up from Phil's larger than average cock.

Dan would never admit it, but he was a size queen, getting off on just the thought of a large cock he could have in his mouth.

"Oh god, Phil please can I suck you off?" Dan nearly begged, wiggling himself between Phil's thighs, kneeling with his face inches from Phil's hardening cock.

"Of course you can," Phil cooed softly, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Dan's hair, encouraging Dan to do whatever he'd like.

Dan nodded, licking his lips excitedly as he took the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly on it and lapping at the slit lightly. He moaned softly, lapping for a moment softly before sliding his mouth down onto Phil's cock as far as he could fit into his mouth.

Phil bit his bottom lip as he was trying not to let out a moan. He laced his fingers through Dan's hair, securing his grip as he felt himself grow hard in Dan's mouth.

"What an adorable little cockwarmer you are," Phil mumbled ever so softly, unsure of how Dan felt about dirty talk.

Dan moaned at Phil's words, opening his throat to take as much of Phil's now fully hard cock he could fit. He took a breath before he began to bob, leaving his throat open to take all of Phil into his mouth with every bob. He felt the head of Phil's cock hitting the back of his throat with every push down. He had no idea where all this confidence came from, and he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but everything felt right and he definitely would love to do this again.

Phil moaned quite loudly, digging his heels into the bed to keep from bucking his hips up.

"How pretty you look with your mouth stretched around my cock like that, Dan," Phil cooed, tightening his hand in Dan's hair, "you make me feel so good."

Dan moaned around Phil's cock, flicking his tongue along the slit with every pull up of his head. He reached his hand down, stroking himself lightly to relieve some pressure, moving his hand in time with his bobs.

Phil couldn't help it as his hips bucked up, pushing himself deeper down Dan's throat. He threw his head back against his pillow moaning loudly.

"Dan – Dan I'm close," Phil mumbled out, forcing his eyes to stay open to watch the younger boy. He assumed he would pull off, but what he wasn't prepared for was Dan to finish him out, bobbing slightly faster as he helped Phil chase his high.

Dan's own hand moved faster on himself, not caring that Phil would have probably wanted to return the favour rather than Dan finish himself. He looked up at Phil through his eyelashes, batting them in almost fake innocence as he had his lips stretched around Phil's large cock.

"Oh dear, oh good lord," Phil moaned out as his hips bucked up and his orgasm rushed through him. His mind blanked out into pure bliss, and he could promise that was the best blowjob and orgasm of his life to date, thanks to Dan's mouth.

Dan swallowed around Phil, sucking Phil dry and swallowing the load the elder shot down his throat. He milked Phil dry with a few more bobs before he reached his own high, his mouth still around Phil as he moaned loudly, his hips bucking forward as he fucked into his own hand, covering his hand is his hot, sticky fluids.

Phil panted hard as he laid boneless against the mattress, watching the younger boy come apart with his mouth still around Phil's now softening cock.

Dan pulled his mouth off of Phil with a loud satisfying pop, reaching up for a tissue to wipe his hand on before he collapsed down next to Phil.

"I'd offer to return the favour but you already took care of that," Phil laughed softly, rolling onto his side to gaze at Dan's face, his lips swollen in that perfect post-blowjob way.

"I couldn't help it, you're so fucking hot," Dan mumbled sleepily, quite tired after that powerful orgasm.

"Tomorrow," Phil promised, bringing a hand up to cup Dan's cheek, leaning forward to kiss him ever so softly, both of them too tired for a round two that night.

"Tomorrow." Dan agreed with a smile before he curled into Phil's chest, snuggling tight to him as he fell asleep, happier than he'd ever been before.


End file.
